Reveals
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: Emma wants to open up her relationship with Regina, but the brunette is against it. Something happens and Emma takes an drastic attitude. (First fic ever yn)


Emma Swan is sick and tired of hiding her relationship with Regina; after coming back from New York and gaining back Henry's memories, the duo decided that was time to stop playing around and hating each other.

The thing was bothering Emma to the most was Robin; he was always around Regina, telling how many things they had in common, always asking for a chance. Of course Regina didn't give him any hopes but still, this is was taking the best from Emma.

At this particular saturday she was organising some papers at the station and suddenly Henry bursted in; his cheeks were flushed, eyes watered, he was breathing hard.

"Gee, kid, what happened?" - She rested her hands over the boy's shoulders and looked deep into green widened eyes.

Henry didn't say a thing, instead hos tears started falling down.

"Henry, hey, please calm down... You're scaring me..."

She hugged him tightly for a short moment and then pushed him off to stare at th frightened boy once again.

"Now please tell me, what is going on?"

"I-it's mom" - he managed to say between some sobs.

The combination of Henry's state and the thought of Regina in danger made Emma's heart ache and she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"W-where is she, i-is she okay?" - Emma felt her own voice shaky.

"N-no, s-she... a trap, she's trapped, there is fire a-and..."

"Okay Henry, calm down. Now take a breath and take me there. Take me to Regina."

When they finally reached the Town's square, Emma finally managed to calm herself a bit; apparently the incident wasn't that bed; Regina was already on her feet, a fw bruises and a panic look on her eyes, but nothing too urgent.

"See kid, your mo is alright..." - Emma managed a broken smile as she felt her muscles finally relaxing.

"Sorry" - Henry hugged her tightly - "is that I heard her screaming, a-and I... I just got scared..."

Ema kissed the crown of his head and smiled.

"That's okay, kid. I ot pretty scared too..."

When Emma looked at Regina again she saw Robin standing ext to her. She decided that it was time to get closer.

"What the heck happened here?"

"Oh, you see, Regina was walking and felt into this trap. Your father is investigating what the hell this is, who plainted it here. Ruby and I were having a hard time trying to pull her up but then Robin came and saved her" - Snow smiled at Regina and Robin, a smiled that said something like 'oh, you totall fit'.

"Yes... I saw this beautiful lady in danger and couldn't help to reach out for her..." - The tall man winked at Regina and rested his hand on her waist - "but she's fine now, right, Gina?"

Henry turned his gaze at his blonde mother; he knew that his mothers were seeing each other, and also knew Emma was hot blooded.

Emma didn't notice, but her right hand has curled up into a fist; she inhaled deeply and looked into Regina's eyes to see if she was going to say something, but nothing happened.

A little crowd was still standing there and their eyes were glued at Robin and Regina, all the citizens already knew he was crazy about the Mayor. Maybe this was the push he needed.

"I am fine, thank you, Robin" - Regina ofered him a small smile and he kissed her cheek. Regina blushed and turned her gaze down.

_"So that's it? She's going to let him...?"_

Little did Emma knew was that all Regina was doing was to protect her. Despite being a nice woman now, tons of people sill hated hr in this town. She was worried about the blonde's reputation. Of course Robin's proximity was annoying the former Queen, but she really didn't want to ruing everything. Regina was abruptly cut off from her thoughts by Emma's voice.

"Yeah Robin, thank you very much" - Emma's voice came closer - "thanks for saving my life."

"I-I didn't save you life... I saved Regina's..."

"Exactly. Her life is my life. She's my life..."

"Emma..."

"Yeah Snow, you got it right. We are together. We are happy, and I'm sick and tired of hiding my feelings, so..." - Emma held Regina's hands - "yes, I love her."

That wasn't the way Emma was plaining to say 'I love you' to the other woman for the first time, not at all. And the feeling of panic only rose as she held Regina's hand and didn't feel the brunette squeezing her hand like she always does.

"Regina"... - she whispered.

Emma missed a single tear falling down from the brunette's eyes.

"Regina, please..." - Emma whispered again, completely not aware of the other's reaction: Robin's shocked gaze, Ruby's smirk, Henry's smile and the shouts of "this cannot be happening, she's family" that were coming from Snow's throat.

"You got no right..." - Regina stopped herself before breaking down.

Ema finally released Regina's hand, breath caught on her throat and watched Regina leave.

"How is that I always end screwing up things"? - Emma thought, allowing the tears to rol down.


End file.
